The Sweetness of Bitter Fruits
by yellow 14
Summary: Sequel to 'The things a pair of socks can tell you' and a response to 'The Lemons Challenge...that's not what I meant...get your mind out of the gutter' challenge by Smile Life Away. Hugo attempts to make up with his friend Katie.


Disclaimer: This is JK's toys, JK's characters (Except for my oc's) and JK's world. Obviously, I don't own.

AN: This is a sequel to my piece 'The things a pair of socks can tell you.' This is also a response to Smile Life Away's **The Lemons Challenge...that's not what I meant...get your mind out of the gutter**

Katie was breathing hard as she finally came to a halt. She sank down to the floor and started to cry. Why did Hugo HAVE to be so perceptive? And why had she been so incredibly STUPID as to leave that particular pair of socks lying around? She liked it here at Hogwart's, but how much longer would she be able to stay?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hugo cursed under his breath as he stared at the stairs where Katie had run away from him.

"Real tactful Hugo, real tactful." He hissed under his breath. "Now what do I do?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Katie stared at the castle. How long would it be before people started to avoid her in the corridors or else spat in her face and told her to get out? She shivered slightly with fear. She knew full well that there was still a lot of residual prejudice against werewolves, despite the many reforms pushed through by Hugo's mother. And even if Hugo didn't tell anyone, who would want to be friends with a monster like her?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hugo skipped down the stairs two at a time as he headed to the kitchens. Although he desperately wanted to find Katie and he knew full well that she wouldn't be found in the kitchens, he had to pick something up first, something he knew would cheer his friend up. Reaching a painting of a giant fruit bowl, he reached up and tickled the huge green pear.

"Excuse me?" Hugo asked as a house-elf came up to him. "Could I have a couple of lemons please?"

The house-elf frowned. "Are you sure that you don't want a cake or sweet?" he asked in a puzzled voice. Hugo shook his head.

"Nope, I definitely want a couple of lemons. Please?"

"If you're sure." The house-elf said dubiously. "Please wait a moment while I get your lemons."

"Thanks." Hugo said as he sat down with a small smile. "Oh, I'll need a small knife to cut it as well."

"Of course. Here are your lemons, young sir." The house-elf told Hugo as he handed the lemons and a small knife to him on a plate. "Make sure you return the plate and the knife when you've finished, or I will give you detention young sir."

"Of course." Hugo replied. "Thanks."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

James grabbed Hugo as he walked out of the kitchens. The plate Hugo was carrying fell to the floor with a crash and split into two separate pieces.

"Getting a little snack, little Hu?" he asked teasingly. Hugo glared at his cousin and shrugged him off. Although James was older, Hugo was exceptionally tall for his age.

"Buzz off James." He told his cousin in an annoyed tone. "You know I don't like being called Hu."

"No, but you do have an unnatural liking for lemons." James said calmly as he picked one up. "What in Merlin's name is the matter with you? Had an argument with Katie?" Hugo snatched the lemon and let out a series of colourful swear terms at James, who shook his head.

"Tut, tut, the quality of Ravenclaw students these days. Simply terrible language." James tutted sarcastically.

"You are enough to make anyone swear!" Hugo yelled, before storming off. James simply smirked.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Katie watched as a hooded figure walked across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest, right up to the tree she was sitting in. Suddenly the person looked up at her.

"KK, can you come down?" he yelled and Katie immediately recognised the voice of Hugo Weasley, not someone she wanted to see right now.

"Hugo? Go away!" she yelled. Hugo stayed put.

"KK, I don't care about you being a werewolf!" he yelled. "I won't even tell anyone!" Katie gave a bitter chuckle and Hugo pressed on. "C'mon Katie, you're my best mate. And who else am I going to share these lemons with?" Katie pocked her head down.

"Lemons?" she asked tentatively. Hugo held one up.

"Yup, lemons." He replied and Katie started to climb down. She might well be a Ravenclaw and supposed to be above being tempted by food. But when it came to lemons, she just couldn't resist. Especially lemons being offered to her by her best friend Hugo.

"I'm glad I've got you as a friend Hugo." She said as she bit into the first slice of lemon that she cut. "I was scared that you'd reject me."

Hugo smiled at her as he bit into his own slice of lemon, savouring the bitter taste.

"You're stuck with me KK." He said with a smile. "No matter how hard you try, you're stuck with me."


End file.
